


I'ivresse

by Pluviophile_xxx



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 血族原设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile_xxx/pseuds/Pluviophile_xxx
Summary: 血族少爷×血仆少女
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 血族少爷×血仆少女

不知道第几阵风吹过来的时候，莫寒终于没忍住的打了个寒颤。这个季节再怎么说也已经快要接近冬天了，然而她却只穿了一件麻布织成的短袖在身上，粗糙的布料把她的皮肤磨的通红，破破烂烂甚至还有几个窟窿。别说御寒了，这样的衣服连起码的遮挡都做不到。

她一个人坐在小路旁边的石台阶上，蹲下来缩成一团，发着抖抱住自己想让自己暖和一些，但终究还是没有什么作用，实在是太冷了。她抬头看看头顶的天空，已经黑下来了，街坊小店也都该关门的关门该收摊的收摊。连一个去处都没有。

怎么会这样呢。这已经是第四次被人从店里赶出来了。原本在彩楼的工作虽然算不上高档，但是起码有个可以容纳自己的地方，不用整天在街上流浪。

可是贫民窟这种地方，本应该最安宁最平静，但女人那些暗里争斗的虚荣心还是出乎了莫寒的想象。

她总是被彩楼里那几个一起工作的女生欺负。她不像其他人那样喜欢往自己的脸上抹一些乱七八糟的妆品和粉脂，因此也总是不被光顾彩楼的那些客人待见，主管见她整日在这里蹭吃蹭喝，工作倒是派不上什么用场，时间一久便想把这个毫无价值的家伙驱逐出去。

好在老板人心地善良，三次都出门亲自寻找莫寒重新带回来好生照顾着，再怎么说也是自己捡回来带大的孩子，养出感情什么的老板也认了。

可是就无奈在老板是经商之人，平日总是需要出远门和生意场上的人打交道，每次回到彩楼时便不知又过了多少个月份。这便给主管和其他的姑娘乘了方便。

各样的刁难和嘲讽接踵而至，无论如何主管总有千万种理由把莫寒从这里赶出去。她擅自跑回来主管就让姑娘们打她，扫把条抽在身上的红红的印子到现在看起来都还是触目惊心。

想到这里莫寒的眼眶又红又酸，这下可彻底要上街流浪了。什么时候被饿死或者被狠心的人打死都还说不定。

她迷迷糊糊的走到城门口下的小巷子里，这是她被赶出来后常来的地方，平时会有野猫野狗之类的家伙生活在这里，这个小巷子可以让她稍微好受一点，不那么冷。

一天的曲折早就已经让她困的睁不开眼，半靠着冰冷潮湿的墙面，不一会就累到昏睡了过去。

暖洋洋的太阳照在她半边脸上的时候已经是第二天上午了，今天天气很好。莫寒揉揉眼睛踉跄着从地上爬起来，两只手挡在额前适应着太阳光。

贫民窟是个人为建造起来的小城镇，叫库洛城，城门口有个贴公告的小棚子，称为公告栏。

莫寒呆的那个小巷子就在公告栏附近。她从不远处就看到这边黑压压的人群挤着围着，吵吵嚷嚷的。一般很少会有这样的场景，除非发生了什么不得了的大事，否则不会一下子吸引这么多人的目光。

待那些人群逐渐从公告栏前散开，她才慢慢从边上凑近过去看上面的内容。看清上面写的几行字后，她眼神都暗了暗。

那群血族又要来挑人了。

库洛城外有一座桥，那是连接城池与城池间的锁链。然而桥的另一头却是另一番别然不同的模样。

银铸的大门外面每天都有身着铜铠的士兵镇守，门内的房屋精致又华丽，走在街上的人衣着靓丽的服饰。偶尔几处还有像城堡一样的房子，这和库洛城比起来简直一个是天堂一个是地狱。 

没错，这就是血族。

和传说中的吸血鬼不同，他们可以接触到阳光，不用惧怕会被灼伤。虽然现在已经基本算是和平年代，以血为食的生活习性也随着改变了不少，血族自制的血胶囊可以充当他们的食粮。

但这不代表就没有尊崇血族原始习性的人存在。

一年一度的挑血仆活动又要来临了。这可以称之为那些血族的恶趣味，几乎每一个贵族的血族都要养一个血仆在自家大宅里，不光用来满足自己的食粮需求，有时还是可以用来充当生理需求的工具。

看到血族那两个惊心动魄的字眼，莫寒的心都跟着颤了颤。她清楚的记得从前有两个一起在彩楼工作的好朋友，都是被血族来挑选血仆那时带走的，从此便再也没有回来过。然而不久就在贫民窟的广场人群聚集起来的地方看到了那两个朋友的尸体。

毫无血色，惨白的皮肤暴露在空气中，仿佛只剩皮包骨那样。这不是血族所为还能是谁呢。 

可人类的地位远就要低于血族之下。这是谁也无法改变的事实。

莫寒晃晃已经很长时间没有打理过的脑袋，甚至散下许多灰尘来。但她也顾不了这么多了，已经饿了两天的肚子正在不停的叫嚣着。必须要想办法找点吃的才行了，流浪的生活就是这样。

库洛城不大，但人却不少。这条小街一眼望过去数不清的街坊小店，莫寒看着旁边小铺子上冒着热气的包子馒头，肚子又很不争气的叫出了声。

突然头顶传来几个熟悉又陌生的声音，“诶那不是莫寒吗？” 

“那损样，就是她！”

“哟现在怎么沦落到连饭都没得吃了？”

“连路边的野狗都不如。”

“哈哈哈哈哈…”

不知不觉中她发现自己竟然又转到了从前待过的地方，或许是从小就在这里长大，脑海中最深刻的记忆路线指引她又回到了这里。

那几个平日里喜欢欺负她的人从楼上的窗户口探出头来看着这个可怜又可笑的人，倒是又找到乐子了。

几个鸡蛋和菜叶立马从窗户里面飞出来，准确的砸到了莫寒头上，被砸坏的蛋清顺着脸颊往下滴，盖了一头菜叶和鸡蛋壳的莫寒看起来像一个比普通人类地位还低下的奴隶。

就在上面那个女人觉得还不够过瘾，拿着几个西红柿想朝着莫寒扔过去的时候突然一个听起来就不属于这里的声音打断了她。

“你们在干什么。”

这个声音富有的磁性和威慑力一出现就吸引了周围所有人的目光，充满好奇和恐惧的眼神望向那里时只看到一个身着黑军装的人，中长发搭在肩上，锐利的眼神和一副威严的面孔一看就知道不是什么普通人。她骑在一皮黝黑的马上皱着眉，紧随其身后的还有几个身着军装士兵，看着这里正在发生的一切。

看到这个人的第二秒这条小街上的所有人都放下了手中的事情，跪在地上低头向她表示尊敬。 

彩楼的女主管捧着笑脸走到那个人身边，看起来轻轻松松的实际上她的手清晰可见的在发抖。

“诶呀戴少爷！什么神仙风把您给吹来我们这小破楼了？想必您是来挑血仆的吧？诶呀您可真是来对地方了！我们这啊什么样的姑娘小伙都有，您随便挑！”

戴萌一个翻身从马背上跨下来，伸手揉了揉太阳穴。其实今天要不是许佳琪那家伙非要拉着自己来这里凑那什么挑血仆的热闹，她压根就不会接近这种肮脏污秽的地方。然而那家伙现在又不知道去哪浪了，两个人突然走散之后她原本是要带着自己的人先行回去的，结果刚巧不巧的路过这里便看到了发生的事情。

现在她只觉得身旁这个胖女人又吵又恶心。她直犯呕。

“离我远点。”

女主管被戴萌一个眼神吓得不轻，连连往后倒退了几步，额头上的汗顺着脸往下流，颤抖不止的手连带着声音都在抖。

“对对对不起！冒…冒犯您了！”

“第一我不是来挑血仆的，我不需要什么血仆。”

“第二，”说着戴萌盯着楼上那几个刚才往莫寒身上扔东西的女人“这是怎么回事。”

“啊…啊…！这…我这里几个小姑娘闹着玩呢，哈哈哈，打打闹闹的，戴少您见笑了哈哈…”

“打闹？”

说实话戴萌对这些鸡毛蒜皮的事根本没什么兴趣，如果放在平时她路过连看都不可能会看一眼。但是从刚才不远处看到这个女孩子被欺负着还坚强的隐忍着的时候，她便突然有些看不下去了。

戴萌走到莫寒身边，也不嫌她身上的脏，伸手把她的脸抬起来面对着自己。没有了乱糟糟的头发的遮挡，这下便把她的脸看清了。

“告诉我她们刚才真的只是在和你打闹吗？”

莫寒不做声的抬头看看戴萌，突然感叹起果然这就是名声最大的戴氏家族的第一继承人。不光长着一张能让无数人为之疯狂的相貌，威严和震慑力也不容许任何一个人忤逆。

半晌她又偏过头去看看方才朝自己砸东西的那几个人，都没有了刚才那般嚣张的气势。一个个惊恐的面庞上都写着恐惧两个大字，紧张的看向这里等待着回复。

似乎只要她张口一个不是，戴萌就能立马命令士兵把那几个人拖下来当街杀掉一样。

但也确实是这样。

“…是的，只是在打闹而已。”

仿佛周围降到零点的气氛突然回转升温了一样，楼上那几个女人惊讶又惊喜的长大了嘴巴，虽然不明白她为什么要这么回答，但至少她这样说保住了自己的性命。这对她们来说就够了。 

戴萌表情明显僵了一下。但随即又恢复原状，放开了捏着莫寒下巴的手。

“好。”这家伙有点意思。她心里是这么想的。 

“跟我走。” 

这下愣住的人反倒变成莫寒了。同时一起愣在原地的还有周围听到这句话的所有人。

跟她走？什么意思？ 

“我现在正式挑选你做为我的血仆。”

“你叫什么名字？” 

“莫…额，莫寒。” 

“好，那么莫寒。跟我走吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

豪华的装饰品和五彩缤纷的水晶吊灯以及黑色的真皮沙发——这个抵得上库洛城四分之一占地面积的客厅映入莫寒瞳孔中的时候她还在怀疑自己是不是在做梦。

从小到大，是真的第一次来到这种地方。

她感觉自己站在这个客厅的每一秒钟都显得自己是那么那么渺小又微不足道。

其实在听到戴萌那句[跟我走吧]的时候，脑子里不自觉的就想到了从前那两个好朋友被抓走去做血仆的下场。她忘不了也不敢忘，因为那个画面每时每刻都在提醒她血族是个多么横行霸道毫无人性的种族。

所以她当即就猛地摇着头往后退，脸上写满了不情愿和恐慌。

戴萌愣住了。

从小就被当做无上的继承人的她接受着无数人的吹捧和夸赞，连其他家族的大人看到自己都要礼让三分。除了父母，长这么大还从来没有人敢拒绝她。

街上围观的人都讶异于这个灰头土脸的女人居然敢拒绝戴萌。看着那个血族愣在原地又不觉有些好笑。看热闹的人越来越多。但其实戴萌一点都没有生气。有趣，一定要把这家伙带走。她是这么想的。

于是她上前一把打横抱起莫寒瘦的简直和竹竿一样的身体，把她安稳的放在那匹黝黑的马背上，一个翻身自己也跨坐了上来。拉起绳子说了声“驾”的时候刚好把莫寒圈在怀里。

马随着戴萌的牵引扭头奔跑起来离幵了这里，后面的随行士兵一起。这条小街很快又恢复了原本的安静。

“唉…这孩子一去，怕是凶多吉少。”

旁边包子铺的老伯搬出一笼新包好的包子放在蒸笼上，背过手去看着那一行血族人离开的背影。垂眸的时候摇着头叹了口气。

当初被送回来的几具血仆尸体恐怕在库洛城每个人心里都留下了不可磨灭的阴影。

莫寒从戴家大门进来后已经在门口站了足足有一个小时了。她始终不敢往里面走一步，看着地上的羊皮地毯和在吊灯的照射下亮堂的反光的大理石地砖，还有站在旁边一动不动看起来很有素养的两排家仆，光是站在这里就觉得浑身不舒服。

戴萌穿着浴袍从楼梯上缓缓走下来，肩上还搭着毛巾，歪头正擦着自己湿漉漉的头发。

看到莫寒依旧站在门口，她皱了皱眉。

“你还要在那里站多久？”

莫寒手里紧紧攥着麻布衣服粗糙的衣角。低着头，一语不发。

“……你再这样我可要使用强制手段了。”

听到这话莫寒怔了一下，可依旧没有做任何回答。

戴萌无奈的叹了口气：“来人，带她去收拾收拾。”

旁边的女仆闻声上前，像压制什么犯人一样粗暴的拉起她的胳膊。莫寒又瘦又弱没什么气力，就这么被人拽着往浴室走，胳膊被抓出红印她也只敢皱皱眉，比女仆地位还要低连疼都没有资格说出口。

戴萌正靠在床头看书的时候莫寒便被仆人一把推进房间“少爷，已经帮她清洗完了。”门口女仆说完便很识相的离开了。

合上那本厚厚的书时戴萌摘下了鼻梁上的金丝框眼镜，抬头看着站在自己面前不知所措的莫寒。

这个人刚来，家里没有适合她的衣物，戴萌又不想让她和那些女仆一样穿着那种看起来就低人一等的裙子。所以戴萌的白衬衫穿在莫寒身上的样子，明显看起来有些过于宽大。

洗完之后的头发也没有了刚才的杂乱，很顺很长的自然垂落着，她的皮肤也没有想象中那么黑，污垢清洗掉后她的皮肤看起来又白皙又透彻，如果好好打扮一番，或许压根没有人会相信她是从库洛城那种低等城邦出来的人类。

领口那颗纽扣没有被扣上，大概是女仆觉得不怎么重要所以直接忽略掉了。从下巴那里开始直到锁骨处的皮肤看的戴萌不禁吞了吞口水，她甚至可以很清晰的看到隐藏在皮肤下的那些血管的跳动和血液的流动。

琥珀一般黄色的瞳孔居然在一瞬间有了变为红色的冲动。那是戴氏家族特有的标志。

在兴奋或者生气等一些极端情绪的刺激下，戴萌的曈孔会变成红色。这是一直以来戴家的遗传，也正是因为这样，戴氏家族才显得比其他贵族更加神秘高贵。

她努力压制住了那股无由来的冲动和兴奋。为了掩盖刚才有些失态的样子，清了清嗓子：“…咳咳。”

转而又恢复了平曰那个无趣脸。

“过来。”戴萌往大床中央靠了靠，拍拍床边的位置，让莫寒坐在这里。这副样子肯定不会有什么好事情发生。莫寒皱起眉头，手不自觉又攥紧了衣角的衬衫布料。

犹豫再三她还是缓缓朝那边走了过去。再怎么说她现在也不是在库洛城那样的地方了，这个血族家里可要比那危险一百倍。稍有不妥自己可能就会没了命。

所以如果让这个血族开心，乖乖听话的话，或许还不会让自己死那么早。毕竟自己是被带回来当血仆的，就像是宠物一样。只要讨主人欢心，或许还能被好好对待。

或许。

刚接触到床沿戴萌就伸出手一下把她拉上了床。莫寒一个趔趄差点摔个脸朝地，那个人很有分寸的搂上她纤细的腰，几乎是把她抱在了自己腿上。

血族当然拥有比人类更强大的力量。莫寒只是愣了一下就跨开腿听话的坐上去了。

“嗯？突然变乖了？”

戴萌嘴角扯起一个弧度，这个小家伙实在是不会讨好主人。笨拙的样子总是让她忍不住想笑，又傻又怪可爰的。

戴萌伸手环过去，一下子把她整个小小的身子圈在怀里，“从今天开始你是就我的血仆了，这话我已经说过一遍，不过现在是说给你听的。懂了吗？”

怀里的人不敢看她的眼睛，怯怯懦懦的点了点头。

“做我的血仆首先要学会怎样讨好主人，你这个样子可不合格。”

这听起来实在是像在刁难自己。但她说的没错，作为血仆这点基本功都不会可不行。  


半晌莫寒抬起头，看着她的眼睛，有些期待自己会怎么做又有些玩味的调笑着盯着自己的琥珀色瞳孔。

原本就很敞开的领口又被她伸手往下扯了扯，直到衬衫滑落下去，露出半截白皙又细瘦的肩膀，紧张的吞了吞口水后歪头把脖颈那里的皮肤展露给戴萌。

“那…这样……这样可以吗…主人？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 午夜场

其实莫寒原本以为“讨好主人”这件事情也不是很难，对方是血族，作为血仆只要乖乖当作她的食物和玩物就好了。对血液的需求和狂热远比一个毫无用处的人类更吸引他们。

所以戴萌笑她天真，在不知道第几次把滚烫的腺体顶进她紧致的甬道时，亲眼看着她好几次忍受不住快要哭出来的样子，衬衫耷拉在胳膊上，颤抖的指尖想去抓主人的衣角寻找一些支撑。

她这副样子太令人疯狂了。光是看着她白皙的肌肤就让人脑袋发胀，好像连皮肤下血液的流动和血脉的跳动都能感受的一清二楚。这是血族对于血液的本能。

但除去这个，又和单纯的欲望不同。戴萌没有着急去品尝她的味道，而是选择先将那股闷热的火气释放出去，这种东西没有那么猛烈，起码不会让人陷入后无法自拔，戴萌对于自己拥有这点自制力的自信心还是有的。

只是她以前从没想过自己会被单纯的欲望摆弄。这足够让她感到震惊，从前即使是去过血族妓院那种地方，她也从来没有因为哪个人在一瞬间失了理智。在面前这个人小心翼翼的把脖颈展露给自己的时候，分明能感受到胸腔里那股闷热到让人难受的气息，那一刻她想立马扑过去把犬牙刺入她的皮肤，狠狠的吸食她的血液，再用她的身体发泄那股闷热。

莫寒或许应该感到一丝荣幸，她是第一个亲眼看到戴萌失控的人类。琥珀色的瞳孔在一瞬间变成了血红色，还没来得及反应便被扯开了衬衫领口下所有扣子，她吓了一跳，但理智告诉她，不可以反抗，作为血仆的职责就是要为主人服务。

于是她定了定身子，紧紧闭上眼睛。不知道会发生什么，只能凭借感官去感知戴萌的动作。

她感受到主人滚烫的体温，即使隔着睡衣，那温度也实在让人惊叹。戴萌没碰她，她便保持着原先跨坐在她腿上的姿势，一动不动，感觉到主人在扯开睡衣的带子时往后退了退，随即便被立马拉回来。这次是真实的触碰到了主人的身体，戴萌抓着她的手扶上自己的腹肌，紧实又温暖，听见她在自己耳边极具磁性的声音说了句，扶好。

大概是忍耐太久了，嗓音都附带着些许沙哑。她很听话，刚扶上去，感受到主人接下来的动作便乖乖保持着现在的姿势。戴萌让她放松，她便慢慢把眼睛睁开，看着对面，平时那张冷峻漠然的脸，此刻竟然也会微微带上一些粉嫩的红晕，实在是少见的可爱。没忍住便盯着移不开眼。

直到身下传来一阵异物进入的感觉，她才猛然间回过神。这是在…干什么？滚烫的东西被主人推着，一点一点没入自己的身体。不适感突然大波大浪的涌来，一瞬间将她吞没，第一次接纳，身子有些颤抖。她努力让自己去适应，但最终都被异样感击败。

“啊…”

戴萌始终没敢继续往更深的地方去。莫寒现在还很虚弱，如果强行进入，她不会好受，自己当然就更不会。这种事情如果不讲究两个人同等的乐趣的话，不论哪一方都是不会有快感的吧。尽管她现在真的已经忍耐到极限了。

莫寒扶着主人腹肌的手都在发抖，缓过来后才发现她已经停下了动作，但脸上的表情看起来一点都不好受。她忽然就明白了，从头到尾戴萌其实一直都在考虑自己的感受，她看起来一点都不想理自己样子完全只是看起来而已。

所以大概，是个很好的主人吧。

哪怕只有做这种事情的时候是，也足够了。莫寒努力往前凑了凑身子，缓缓把悬在半空只坐下一半的臀部往下压，咬牙忍着不适的感觉，在戴萌惊讶的目光里终于完全让腺体进入了自己的身体。

她喘着气在主人耳边说没关系…没关系。又在戴萌把脸凑过来的时候主动往前吻了上去，现在看来，作为一个血仆，她已经基本合格了。懂得怎么取悦主人的小兔子永远都令人着迷。

戴萌搂过她纤细的腰，大幅度的抽动起来，往上顶的时候莫寒的身体也被带着向上走，在她抽出来的一瞬间又落下来。完全不给她喘息的机会，嘴上也是。嘴巴肉眼可见的被吮吸的充血，直到快要换不过气才肯放开她。

她大口大口呼吸着新鲜空气，额头抵在戴萌肩上，感受着身下原本那股不适的感觉慢慢变成了尖锐酥麻的快感，喉咙间的哼咛声也藏不住的悉数漏进戴萌耳朵里，又在心底感叹，实在太令人疯狂了。她简直像有魔力，恰好抓住了每一簇戴萌能为之产生欲望的火花。

在快要到极限的前一秒戴萌凑近她裸露在自己眼前的脖颈，找到一处合适的位置将犬牙刺入进去，在嘴里汲取着血液的时候将腺液也一股脑留在她的身体里。

好甜好甜，最后离开她的脖颈时这样想到，莫寒的血对她来说简直是这辈子可遇不可求的宝物。能找到一个与自己高度匹配的血仆是每个血族梦寐以求的事情，太幸运了，戴萌缓过气，低头看着怀里已经累到力竭的小兔子，腺体还没有拿出来，但是就这样留在里面感受一下余韵也是件不错的事情。

于是她把被子拉过来替她盖紧，抱着靠在自己肩上的人一同休息。

小兔子还没有完全恢复的原因，戴萌只是尝了尝味道便将牙齿拔了出来，她不像其他没有一点人性的血族一样，血仆一次性用完就扔。她还不想让莫寒失去价值。

她叫来管家做了些补品和上好的饭菜，等她睡醒后一起享用。


End file.
